Entre rêves et réalité
by LaSilvana
Summary: Lorsque Raiponce parvint enfin à s'échapper de sa tour, elle s'aperçut que le monde extérieur n'était pas si facile à comprendre.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 45ème nuit du FoF, en une heure pour le thème « guide ». Le FoF est un forum de discussion pour tous les francophones de FFnet, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : l'univers de Raiponce ne m'appartient évidemment pas, vous pensez bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A bien des égards, Raiponce pouvait affirmer que Flynn avait été son guide dans sa découverte du monde.

Le monde, Raiponce l'avait rêvé avant de le découvrir. Elle avait vu les lanternes chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire, et son imagination avait fait le reste. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cadeau du ciel, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi la jeune fille n'y associait-elle que des belles choses.

Forte de ces rêves, Raiponce avait ensuite entrepris de le peindre, le monde. Du moins, le monde qu'elle imaginait. Ses peintures étaient toujours lumineuses, multicolores, optimistes... Raiponce était éminemment positive. Naïve, même, sans doute. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, puisque le monde se limitait pour elle à sa chambre, ses peintures, sa mère, et ce qu'elle observait par la fenêtre.

Et puis il y avait Pascal, aussi. Pascal, son caméléon, son meilleur ami. Son seul ami, mais un ami indéfectible, avec lequel elle se sentait toujours heureuse. Il la comprenait toujours, la soutenait toujours, l'encourageait toujours.

Bien entendu, il y avait également sa mère. Sa fausse mère. Qui l'aimait très fort, Raiponce n'en avait jamais douté, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'évade avec Flynn. Elle avait eu une enfance extraordinaire, entourée d'un amour maternel puissant et protecteur. Un cocon que, pensait-elle, elle ne voudrait jamais quitter.

Seulement voilà, elle avait grandi. Et ce monde extérieur, que Raiponce imaginait beau et magique, sa mère avait soudain commencé à le lui ternir. Non, il ne fallait pas sortir. Le monde était dangereux, les hommes mauvais, envieux et égoïstes.

Alors, entre ses rêves d'enfant et le tableau noir dépeint par Gothel, comment était-ce, en réalité ?

C'est ce que Flynn avait tâché de lui enseigner.

Au départ, la tête pleine des mises en garde de sa mère, Raiponce avait eu peur de tout et de tout le monde. Mais ensuite elle s'était rendue à la taverne du Canard Boiteux, avait rencontré des gens qui semblaient peu recommandables mais qui s'étaient révélés, finalement, formidablement solidaires et charmants.

En second lieu, elle avait rencontré Maximus. Ce cheval de la garde royale, qui n'avait peur de rien et ne reculait devant aucun obstacle, semblait coriace et acharné. Sauf que ce jour-là, Raiponce avait dix-huit ans, Raiponce allait enfin voir les lumières au château et surtout, Raiponce était amoureuse. Alors, elle s'était sentie pousser des ailes, avait tenté d'amadouer Maximus afin qu'il laissât Flynn tranquille pour une journée au moins et avait découvert, à sa grande surprise et sa grande joie, un compagnon extrêmement sensible qui était rapidement devenu son ami.

Alors, entre les brigands rêveurs du Canard Boiteux et Maximus, Raiponce se disait qu'elle avait eu raison : le monde était magnifique. Gothel n'était qu'une vieille mégère, la seule à posséder les défauts qu'elle lui disait de craindre chez les autres : mauvaise, envieuse et égoïste.

Non, ce n'était pas si simple, lui soutenait Flynn. Raiponce s'était soudainement mise à faire confiance à tout le monde, se fiant à n'importe quel inconnu avec une candeur qui sidérait totalement son petit ami.

Il avait d'abord essayé de la retenir, mais si Raiponce n'avait conservé qu'un seul trait de caractère de sa fausse mère, c'était bien l'obstination.

Sauf qu'un jour, le monde avait rattrapé Raiponce, et elle avait été déçue par certains hommes. Lorsque le premier lui avait menti, abusant de sa confiance pour lui voler ses biens, elle s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un cas isolé et elle avait refusé de changer son regard sur les autres. Après tout, Gothel était mauvaise, elle aussi, était-ce pour autant une raison pour être négative avec tout le monde ?

Oui mais des déceptions, il y en avait eu d'autres, si bien qu'un jour, Raiponce était revenue d'une de ses promenades en pleurant, parce qu'un jeune homme à qui elle avait adressé la parole, simplement pour discuter, l'avait envoyé sur les roses en se méprenant sur ses intentions. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de Flynn.

« Rien, ma douce, tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal. Simplement, le monde n'est pas toujours comme on le rêverait ».

Oui, mais il y avait tout de même de très belles choses, dans le monde ! Les promenades à cheval, les cachettes dans les arbres de la forêt, la splendeur du château dans lequel vivait sa vraie mère, le soleil d'été et les neiges d'hiver... Et puis, l'amitié, l'amour, évidemment. Alors, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on la contrarie ? Pascal, lui, ne la contrariait jamais, lorsqu'elle vivait seule avec lui !

C'était tellement plus simple, de se dire que le monde était juste beau. A la limite, il aurait même été plus simple de se dire, comme Gothel, qu'il était juste moche. Mais là ? Noir, blanc ? Lumineux, obscur ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de réponse prête à l'emploi ?

La vie à l'extérieur de sa tour était grisante, mais décidément bien compliquée. Alors, Flynn serait son guide. Il lui enseignerait les bonnes choses et les mauvaises, et Raiponce lui souhaitait bien du courage, parce qu'elle n'avait pas toujours envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Néanmoins, elle était déterminée à apprendre vite, et puis Flynn était tellement drôle lorsqu'il la regardait avec sa petite mine désapprobatrice que tout cela pourrait peut-être même s'avérer marrant.


End file.
